A Wolf's Eyes
by Chii-123
Summary: San and Ashitaka reunite after a long absence and find that their bond will be tested and their lengend unfinished...
1. One Heart to Another

**One Heart To Another**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything of Princess Mononoke. I only own my own characters, thank you.

Enjoy, I am hoping to have this story go far.

The wind swept through the small gorge, a soft scent of Jasmine twirled with the breeze, the soft petals landing haphazardly along the grassy hills; and the dirt roads. Dust soon joined the wind's path as travelers, merchants, marched their way slowly towards the secluded town up ahead.

"Mommy? When can we stop and eat? I'm hungry!" A young child exclaimed, her tiny hands clutching her mother's own larger hand.

"Hush, Himiro. We will be at Iron town before the day is through."

A tall man underneath an umbrella walked up next to the pair, his gaze on the road ahead. "As long as I can get a warm meal, a smooth surface to sleep on and a warm partner, I'm happy." His sideways look at the woman beside him was sly and male. "You may recognize a few friends there, huh, Kimoshi?"

The mother stiffened, her grip on her daughters hand tightened as her other hand automatically raised to keep her kimono closed. "Leave us be, Amiboshi. You've no right to bring such things up. My past is behind me."

"Your past is right next to you." The man, Amiboshi, chuckled at the woman's obvious discomfort and hurried his pace to meet up ahead with others.

"Mommy, what did he mean?"

Lost in her anger and thoughts, Kimoshi closed her brown eyes for a moment before regaining her control. Her hand dropped from her Kimono and she opened her gaze to look down at her daughter. "What child?"

"He said your past is next to you. But I'm the only one here."

Smiling at the innocence, she bent and caught her child up into her arms. "He meant nothing, Himiro. Just grown up talk. For now, we need to look to the future, not our past. Iron town is said to be a beautiful place with trees and other children."

"Will there be Asano?"

Kimoshi's smile faded. "No. There will be no Asano, child. Lady Eboshi is the leader of Iron town and she is said to be wise and gentle. Even Lord Ashitaka is there."

The girl's big eyes lit up at the mention of the hero of her bedtime stories. "Ashitaka is there?"

"As far as I know he is." Swinging her child to her other hip, she tickled the girl's chin as she began to re-tell the tale of a year past; of how Lord Ashitaka had fought to find a cure for a curse and the wolf girl's plight against the destruction of the great forest spirit . Of how the destruction of man was brought into the light.

"Open the gates!"

"Come on, men! Push!"

"Oh, look, it seems they really _are_ useless!"

Listening to the women laugh as the men struggled to lift the renewed gate for the merchant group, Ashitaka stood on the ramparts, watching the people pull their wagons and lead their oxen into the enclosure. His hair was longer now, past his shoulders but only just. The leather strap was the only thing that kept the mass in check behind him. Though he wore the same make of garments that were entitled to him, his stronger build and matured structure made him different than a year ago. "I do not like this. We can't keep supporting travelers and work on the town all at once.

Toki, now heavy with a child and on leave from duty at the bellows, stood next to Ashitaka, though her attention was on the laughter below than on the guests coming in. "Yeah? Well, Lady Eboshi knows what she's doing. I'm sure the trade the merchants bring give us some sort of benefit. Besides, remember the last caravan that came here. What was it, a month ago?"

"A month and four days."

"Right, didn't that older man know you? Didn't he sharpen your sword? That was definitely a benefit, wasn't it?"

Was it? Ashitaka frowned for a moment as the bright color of the older man's kimono flashed through his mind's eye. It was a bright yellow, vibrant against the white of his beard, and perfect for attracting attention.

"Come and get your rice! I have plenty here for all! No need to rush now! I say- lad. Is that a Bonishi sword you have there?"

Ashitaka, managing to gain a few extra hours of relax time, stopped at the man's query, his hand automatically grasping the hilt of his weapon. Though shock was registered, Ashitaka kept his appearance calm and controlled. Did he know this man? "Yes it is, sir."

"Well I'll be, I haven't seen one of them in at least a couple of decades. My old master used to say to me: 'Let the blade speak for its self and let it speak softly.' Well this sword just up and sang to me! May I take a look at the blade, son?"

"It's Ashitaka." Having a gut feeling that he could trust the man, Ashitaka drew his sword and presented it to the tired hands that cradled it almost lovingly.

"And I'm Gimiru. Master sword maker, at your service," The man's old graying eyes darted up to Ashitaka's face, a whispered word made to the boy. _My prince._

Now surprise was clear upon Ashitaka's face as the name sank in. Gimiru had indeed been a master sword smith, still was apparently. From his childhood, he could remember talk of the man and of how he had served his people time and again during war; created swords of unparallel strength and power that would take any warrior to victory.

"M-master Gimiru?"

Eyeing the blade's edge, the old man spared Ashitaka little attention, so immersed was hi in the study of the sword. "It needs sharpening. Come, I've a stone that requires water and an ear that would love to hear some tales." Grunting as he stood, he spoke quickly to an apprentice boy of his instructions on the handing out of the rice. Moving through the crowd, he motioned for Ashitaka to follow.

The pair had come to a rest by the lake's edge, Gimiru wetting his stone to begin the delicate process of sharpening the sword. "It has been a long time, Prince Ashitaka. I have heard many tales about your travels."

Flicking a couple pebbles into the lake, Ashitaka nodded, watching the ripples disappear. "Not as many as I have heard of you, Master Gimiru. I am glad you are well and still of your trade."

"Some trade," he scoffed. " I'm selling rice now. Bundles and bushels of the crap. Though I admit I get the occasional treat of tending to a sword now and then." The man's hands glided smoothly over the blade, the wet stone brushed tenderly against the shifting steel. "And you, young prince?"

"I am no longer a prince, Gimiru and you know it. I am simple Ashitaka now."

"Ah yes, a man like any other," Gimiru's voice chuckled. "Tell me then, Ashitaka. What becomes of you now?"

What _does_ become of me now? "I am mending to Iron town for the moment."

"And when the project is complete?"

"I don't know." Chucking another pebble into the lake, Ashitaka watched it sink below its surface. _San._

"Were the stories true? Did you really have a demon's curse upon your arm?"

"Yes."

"And did you see the Forest's spirit head blow off from Lady Eboshi's gun shot?"

"Yes.

"Was the wolf girl as courageous as she is told to be? Was the battle of the pigs and human's fierce?"

"Both are true."

"Is the wolf girl-"

"San." Ashitaka snapped, jamming his hands into his trousers.

"Forgive me, San. Is San also the beauty of the land?"

:"What is the point in asking me such things, Gimiru?" Spinning on his heel, Ashitaka glared at the sword smith; the man's chuckle grating on his nerves.

"Forgive an old man for his want to gabber on. It is silent work, what I do, and it is nice to have my questions answered while I work no my companion's blade."

"No," Ashitaka frowned, sighing against the tension in his chest. "I should be the one to apologize. Forgive me, the repairs on the boilers have been difficult and long. I haven't had much sleep lately.

"You are forgiven, now answer the question, Ashitaka."

"I don't know." Oh but I do.

"You don't know or won't tell: Gimiru smiled at Ashitaka's look. "I may be an old man but my earsand eyes are keen, child. Do you not wish to fulfill your duty to the wolf princess?"

Ignoring the pain that filled his chest, he turned away from Giniru, viewing the town. "She left to find better kill with her brothers. With the forest depleted of protection, the prey chose to go further east, to more lush forests. I have no duty to San if she does not require it."

"True, but the forest is growing and the creatures are returning."

Hope sprung up in Ashitaka at Gimiru's words. Could San and her brothers be back in the forest here? Would they be occupying their old den? Wait- no. That couldn't work. He hadn't heard a wolf's howl since they had departed in search for food. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes- it does, however- she is keen and alive again."

"Since when was San ever _not_ vibrant and alive?" There was regret in his voice.

"No lad, your blade. She is sharp and in fine order now." With a whoop of air, Gimiru stood from his crouched position and handed Ashitaka's sword back to him.

Caught off guard, Ashitaka took his sword back and gave it a practice swing against a small weed and was immensely pleased at the sensation _not_ felt.

. He had cut through air for all he knew. "It is perfect. Thank you, Gimiru. What would you take as payment before we return for supper?"

"An answer."

Watching the older man's white beard shift slightly with the breeze, Ashitaka smiled and bowed. "She is."

San _is_ the most beautiful creature that has ever graced the Earth.

Ashitaka watched the last person enter through the gates, an older woman with what appeared to be her grandson. Taking a deep breath that strained the seems of his tunic, he turned and smiled at Toki. "Of course it was. I guess I'm just worn out from this week's progress."

"That would do it. Look, I'm starving! I wonder if Lady Eboshi still has some of that jerky that she traded silver for, I mean I know everyone has to have her own share but seriously, my baby counts for at least two don't you –"

Toki's ranting faded as Ashitaka's thoughts drowned her out. His gaze shifted from his pregnant friend to the mountains behind her and then to the sloping hills that ;lead further away from the town, further into San's territory. Too long had he been out of contact with the princess Mononoke and he wondered when the opportunity would present itself to allow him to search her out. After all, he could have sworn he had heard a wolf's howl last night.

Will add more later Thank you for reading. If you want to leave a comment, thanks a bunch!

-Chiisan


	2. Jasmine

"Jasmine…"

Unable to bare the delight of the familiar scent, San's heart began to race with her whisper. With a glance behind her to where her brothers slept, she stood and made her way silently from the campground. Her padded feet seeming to always find the right place to step that would make the minimum amount of noise.

It had been too long since she had smelled the sweet flower and the meaning of it burst within her. She was home. Now, further from her brothers, she broke into a run. She had to see them, touch their petals with a need that had her fighting for the air her lungs labored to supply. Passing a fallen log and then a stream that steadily traveled downhill, she saw the white blooms in a clearing. Her heart pounded. She knew that clearing. Bursting into the tiny clearing and into the moonlight, she fell to her knees, skidding into the jasmine bed. Joy filled her as she bent to smell the flower, smell her mother.

Tears swam before her sight before she closed her eyes to release them to run down her pale cheek. It must be magic, old magic, to have the forest grow back exactly as it was before- before it's re-birth. Her mother brought her to this exact spot when she was a young one, intending to mask the stench of her human scent. Rolling in the flowers brought San to definitely mask her scent, but it had caused her mother and her brothers to sniff for at least a week before the smell eased, leaving a more earthly smell behind. After that night, Jasmine had always stayed within her mind, lingering there as a memory to her own re-birth. When she had become older, when she was skilled enough to leave her den without her brothers, she had found her way to this spot. But then, she only stared at the moonlit mass, willing to go and roll, but unwilling to be caught straying too far from protection.

"San?"

With a gasp and a start, she whirled around to see a pair of golden eyes staring at her from the trees. "Brother! You startled me!"

"What are you doing in there, San? Come out before you reek of it," growled Yama, the older of the two brothers.

"The flowers- they-"

"-masked your scent and your sense of smell. It is dangerous to do such when these forests are no longer our own."

Balking under the reprimand, San gritted her teeth. How could she have been so foolish?

Watching her closely, Yama growled low in his throat. "You are happy to be back. It is good."

"Yes." She took in her surroundings, listening to the night's music, unable to smell anything but the jasmines now. "I'll have to wash."

"Now. Before Moru goes into fits with his nose again," Yama said, leading the way to the lake in the small valley.

Once more, San looked over her shoulder to where she had come from and could've sworn she heard a sneeze off in the distance. With a smile, she followed her brother quickly.

"I still do not understand why you wear such things," scoffed Yama as he nudged her pile of clothing. Knowing she would not answer his repeated bicker, he watched his sister walk slowly into the water and tilting his head in thought he contemplated what a human would see in her. Yes, he counted her fiercely as his sister, as did Moru, but- it was plain enough that she was human in form. He knew she had watched as both he and his brother mated. Watched as their mates left to bare their young while they guarded the forests as their mother had once done. He knew what was attractive to a wolf. Soft fur, good scent, strong breeding and a keen mind, but San was only of the mind and soul. As a human, she looked like any other: long legs, long arms, small hands and feet. The only place of fur was on top of her head and at her legs apex. Why had she not grown hair as some of the other humans did?

"What are you thinking, brother?" San had resurfaced and scrubbed at her hide as she glanced at the wolf's massive form upon the bank.

"You're ability to find a good mate."

Stunned into silence, San lowered herself more fully into the water, almost ashamed. "Why is that?"

"It is part of a wolf's nature to mate and partner. Life is not complete without it."

"You know as well as I do that I will not mate." Regret colored her tone so fiercely that Yama's eyes narrowed.

"But you want to."

Silence was his answer.

"San- you know Moru and I are to protect you and help you." He bared his teeth when she did not speak. "I for one do not want you to be left mate less."

"What does it matter?" San hissed under her breath, scratching hard upon her thighs. "My body is human and therefore can only mate with another human and you know that is out of the question."

"Because you hate them."

She stilled, looking at the reflection of the moon on the waters surface.

"Yes."

"But not all."

Ignoring her brother's low voice, she dunked under and rinsed her hair of Jasmine, using some of the reeds in the water to brush through the tangles of her hair. It was true. She didn't hate every human, much to her regret. Sighing, she made her way to the lake side, walking out slowly so as not to make the water splash loudly or over her clothing. Bending down and pointedly presenting her back and silence to her brother, she began to dress.

Over the course of time when they had left the forest to another's, she had found the need to make new clothing for herself. She was getting taller and filling into her clothing more. She kept to her old outfit, only lengthening and widening where it was needed.

Shrugging into her undergarments, she listened as her brother slowly rose and scratched his ear. "Will we go to our old den?"

"Of course."

Slipping on her shoes and skirt, she grimaced to find hunger pains returning. It had been a day since she had last eaten a kill. "And meat?" She asked, slipping her head band into place, before tugging on her earrings.

"In the morning- there are-"

"-deer, I know." Standing, she put her necklaces in place, both her tooth necklace and the dagger that Ashitaka had given her.

Ashitaka…

Stilling, San let her eyes travel the lake shore, over to the trees and to the hills that marked the beginning of the forests border. She knew that the town of humans was still there. The small trails that they had come across had told her that it was traveled regularly and that the humans were headed towards that town. Was Ashitaka still there? Or had he left when she had? Was the town as it once was? Or was it too changed?

"San?"

Heart racing once more, San felt the cold dagger bite into her palm as she grasped it. She had not seen him since she had told him of their leaving.

"San?"

"Ashitaka, over here!"

"San!"

They had met in their usual spot near the field that they had both ended up in after the head of the forest spirit was returned. His face, she remembered, was covered in soot from taking apart a section of the bellows. "So, you really are taking the bellows down?" Since it was nightfall, she could see only the lights from inside the rooms winking out through the windows as she looked to the town.

"Yes. It's not easy but I'm confident we'll get it done within the year." His hand found hers as they walked down the other side of the hill, away from the sight of the town. It was something she had grown accustomed to, holding his hand as they walked. He had persistently reached for her hand each time he had come to visit and slowly, she found the sensation of feeling his grasp comfortable. It was a full three moon cycles, or months as Ashitaka called them, after her forest was destroyed.

"Ashitaka, I don't have much time to be here. I'm leaving tonight with my brothers."

They stopped, Ashitaka turned towards her.

"We need food and there isn't much game here anymore. I- I don't think we'll be back."

Ashitaka's hand went through his hair in aggravation, rumpling up the mass even more. "What about when the forest returns?"

He was killing her. She had only meant to come here, say her piece and leave, but- His hand was holding hers and his eyes- With the moon's soft light, his eyes bore even more sorrow with the shadows. "That will be a long time from now, Ashitaka. We will have a home elsewhere by then."

He let go of her hand then, rubbing his face to ward of his weariness. He had not expected her to do this and had anticipated an easy talk tonight. "So- that's it? You need food? Well, we have it at the Town, I can bring it to you and your-"

"Ashitaka- do not think such things!" She drew herself up, insulted. "Wolves hunt for themselves and will not be as dogs who take scraps from humans!"

He glared at her. "You know I didn't mean that."

"Do I? Everyday, I wake to my home demolished and seeing your smoke stacks in the distance!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Anger brought her to clench her fists and take a desperate step away him. "You don't get it! I am a wolf and I go where my family goes. Humans- the ones you are with every day- killed my mother and my home!"

"I thought we had talked this over, San."

Damn it! She had the urge to hit him, to yell and run. Turning around, she paced in frustration. Why was she not walking away? What did she want of Ashitaka? She had said what she came here to say- why not walk away and leave him to his own life?

"San, please-"

"Please what, Ashitaka?" She spun, desperation having her yell now.

"Remember me."

His soft plea was the only thing that could have calmed her down. Staring at him, she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. He stood there, covered in his sweat and work, smelling for all the world as the human he was and she found herself loving his scent. Loving Him. Unable to stop herself, she gave a cry as she ran into his arms. Burying her face into his chest, she held onto him fiercely.

"I will. I promise."

"San!"

Startled, San, turned to Yama's bark. "Sorry!"

"Lets get back to Moru."

Hearing her brothers call in the distance, she nodded and released her necklace dagger to climb up on her brothers back.

As he sped through the forest with a grace that only gods could have, she buried her face in his white fur. She remembered. Oh how she remembered. The last thing she thought as she laid down to sleep between her brothers was that she only hoped Ashitaka remembered her as well.


	3. A Cry in the Night

**A Cry in the Night**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I STILL do not own any of the main characters used in my story, and Princess Mononoke is purely the genius of Hayoa Miyasaki. Everything else is mine! Muahahaha.

**Authors note**: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I promise I am making an effort to remedy that. Hence: Chapter three is up! dances

* * *

"Let's hear it for Ping and Sango! May they live long and love long!"

Cheers answered that toast and glasses were raised in agreement. It was a wedding night in Iron town and everyone there found joy in the union and celebrated the newly weds. For the relatives and friends, they knew that love was the reason for the union, but for others that only knew the two by name, found that two trading companies had joined and were to expand their market through the legal contracts bound.

There were drinks and dancing in the large enclosure of the fort. Men asked their ladies to dance while the children chased each other in the attempt to spread their 'cooties'. A merry band played nothing but the best known and the most wanted, with the occasional slow song that had all couples swaying softly in the arms of their lovers. Even the brothel girls had found the excuse to enjoy a man's company again… only for the celebration of course.

Ashitaka, placed on guard duty, found it hard not to watch the merriment that went on below the ramparts. Dancing was something that he was raised with in his old village and he was known both then and now to be a very good partner indeed when the music was right. It was often said that if ever one wished to see a great dancer, watch the foot work of a warrior's moves and awe will bring silence. And Ashitaka was known to be a warrior.

"Uh oh, you're foots tapping."

Smiling without regret, Ashitaka watched as the honored groom came over to his side. "And what if I am? Scared I'll neglect my duties and go down there to show you how to really dance with your bride?"

Ping managed to look appalled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't know, man…She's a lovely handf-oof!" Ashitaka grinned as he rubbed his side.

"Don't even think about it." Though he was grinning, Ping raised his fists as an added threat.

Laughing now and holding up his hands in surrender, Ashitaka leaned against the wooden railing. "She's yours and you know it. Pity though. She really does know how to mo—ove, It's a joke! It's a joke!" Dodging Ping's punches, he laughed and bowed this time, proving his teasing was over.

Unable to avoid his own mirth, Ping turned to watch his bride dance with her father. His laughter ebbed as he felt his emotions rise at the site. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm very happy for you. She'll make a perfect wife."

"Yes, well. Let's only hope that I will be the man that she needs."

"What are you saying? Of course you are!"

Ping gave a sideways glance and a lift of his eyebrow that clearly said 'yeah right'.

"Hey- it's true! You are a great trader with a thriving business, which is now booming even better due to your union. You've a land up north that is suitable for any woman to master and better yet, you love her." He ended on a soft note.

"That's just it Ashitaka. I do love her and it scares the hell out of me. I woke up today thinking that this was it. This is what I've been living for. She…is what I've been living for and then next thing I knew I was dunking my head in the rain barrel, scared as all hell. I don't want to mess this up. I could live without the trade Ashitaka. I could throw everything- my land, my money, my trade, all of it. I could toss it to the mercy of the wolves-but I can't lose Sango. And she thinks I am strong enough to lead her when, in truth, it's all her…all her." He looked over to his companion, fighting the need to laugh for showing so much of his self, but for some reason, he thought Ashitaka would understand. When he did not get a reply in turn, Ping rubbed his mouth, wishing he didn't divulge his feelings.

"Look at her."

"Huh?" Ping looked again to Ashitaka, whose eyes were on his wife again as she was now dancing with her younger brother to another slow song. The young man had said something to make her laugh, bringing her beautiful face to radiate the happiness that she was feeling.

"Look at your wife, Ping. She's down there dancing with a younger man, leading him in a dance that he has never done, but has watched his family do over and over again. He knows the steps in his mind, and she knows them by heart. Ah, see? He stepped on her foot. That definitely isn't part of the dance that plays in his head, but- there they go- they keep dancing anyway. I assume it is different when both partners have only the steps in their minds and both are hesitant to lead, but I know that when I dance-" he was now watching Ping watch his wife, "-I feel the music and let it guide me into its own version of the dance. It sways, I sway; it slows, I slow. Your wife and you have joined a new dance, Ping and you are to lead it as is your right, but you both have to move with each other and the way I see it, Sango is just waiting for you to-"

Ashitaka smiled to himself as he watched his friend react to the fact that Sango had chosen that moment to look up at them both with a beckoning smile and her husbands name on her lips. Ping didn't spare another glance at Ashitaka, merely turned and headed down the steps to get to the dance floor.

"-join her in the dance," he whispered to the air. He had to admit, he never knew that a man newly married would have reserves. In his old village, it was a custom to spend a year with the intended to see if things worked out. If not, the union was forfeit and they could separate, though it rarely happened. When the people of his village wished to join in hands, they were sincere and taken. They were, much to Ashitaka's irony, very much like wolves…

"Ashitaka. I was hoping to find you. I got the message that you needed to see me?"

"Hm?" Coming from the other direction this time, was Toki- her winter's wrap tied tight around her so that her bulging stomach was blatantly obvious. As she was normally inclined to refuse messages and make the sender go to her hut in person, Ashitaka was surprised by her visit. "Er- no- I told the messenger to tell you your crib is complete."

"Oh yes, that was it. Well, sucks to be my husband 'cause I sure as hell ain't gonna carry that thing home." She snorted while Ashitaka chuckled.

"It is light and able to be broken down if you need to travel. The wood smith also put a--or not. Wait for the ox driver- got it."

"Looks like the party's in full bloom."

"Yeah." Ashitaka turned from the party to survey the surrounding woods as was his duty. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the change in light. The darkened night seemed to dance with sparkling lights every time he blinked.

"Sango looks beautiful."

"I know."

"I wonder how many children she'll have." Toki placed her palm over the crest of her stomach subconsciously. "Hopefully they'll all resemble her and have her disposition."

Ashitaka snorted. "Oh come on, Ping is a good looking guy and…his disposition is fair enough."

"'Fair enough?' He almost challenged a samurai the other day when the warrior accidentally bumped into Sango!"

"It was no accident."

"What do you mean?" Toki was now leaning with her back to the celebration, trying to ease her baby's weight from her lower back,

"I watched the samurai trip- on nothing- and grab at Sango's chest."

"No! A samurai wouldn't- that's why I hate men! All they think about is-"

"I don't know about that, but I do know that Ping had a right to challenge him. Though…" he sighed. "I am glad he didn't. He's utterly useless in fighting."

Toki bit back her rant and turned once more to the people below. "Yeah- well. A samurai should know better."

Ashitaka was silent, listening as the dancers called out their favorite songs while the band took a much needed and earned break. Their murmurs grew as the dance floor was left alone, leaving men to gather drinks and woman to converse amongst each other. None of them seeming to notice the absence of the bride and groom they were all celebrating.

"What are you thinking, Ashitaka?"

"That the forest has grown far to fast to have been without its old magic. It's well forested now."

"Is that all that is in that head of yours?"

He didn't answer her, choosing, instead, to watch the road that led around the growing forest. His eyes darted every once and a while towards the tree's, wishing there was something that would give him leave to investigate. It was not that he didn't trust the forest; no it was just the opposite. He found peace when he was in there, among the berries and okudama. It brought him closer to both the spirits there and his memories of San of which seemed to plague him more so now than ever. Ever since that one howl he had heard the other night, he had been unable to sleep very well, waking each time to find himself straining to hear for what he knew was another howl. Jealousy plagued him every now and then at the thought that she was taken with another man. Perhaps one that had said he would stay beside her and fight against the humans. Hell, maybe it was a wolf god. Either way he hated the feeling. But even when the green anger set in, a hope followed its wake, causing his chest ease from jealousy's tight grasp. He hoped that wherever she was- she was happy. Where ever and who ever she chose to-

"Right, Ashitaka?"

"What?' Stumbling from his minds wanderings, Ashitaka frowned as he turned to see Toki glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"I said: It is San that you are thinking about. Am I right?"

His lungs expelled pent up air and his answer. "Yes."

"I told you once, forget about the girl. She's not like us. She's a wolf in human clothing. You know that."

He forced a nod.

"Ashitaka." Toki moved to grasp his shoulders. "You can find a good wife here and settle down as you need to, here- in Iron town. You'll always have work and income. And think about it. Our children can play with each other and-"

She stopped, an animalistic screech split through the din of Iron Town, effectively calling a halt to the events within. It was a hunting call of a demon and Ashitaka knew it well. Ever since the forest had been demolished, there had been various demons that had sprung forth from its evil. Each one had emitted it's cry of anguish and anger before it rampaged through the forest destroying almost anything in its path and when one demon had turned to the town, and almost destroyed it, the men of the town decided to hunt each one down in order to protect both the forest and their lives.

"MEN! TO YOUR MOUNTS!"

The bell alarms were sounded and Ashitaka, Toki's forgotten, took off running to the end of the ramparts, knowing Yakkul would be waiting there for him. With a jump, he cleared the surrounding wall and fell upon his steeds back, bringing Yakkul to rear back upon his hind legs before taking off into a break neck run; followed closely by the others that were on guard. They were to hunt the demon and kill it before it damaged too much or took a life- even if it cost them their own.


	4. Demon Battle

**Disclaimer**: I once more do not own any of Miyasaki's Character's.

Sorry everyone for the delay in the posting. Life has been getting in the way. .

Enjoy-

* * *

**Demon Battle**

Yakkul sprinted along the edge of the forest as sunlight broke through the horizon, his speed keeping him a great distance ahead of the rest. He knew their mission and knew his master's intent would be to confront the demon before the others could.

"Easy Yakkul, he'll be coming around the side there." Ashitaka watched the debris from the forest shoot up from under the large demon's claws as it charged through the foliage. It was reaching the edge of the forest, its black hide now visible from the lack of the cover. Ashitaka grimaced as he grabbed his bow from his back. He had come in contact with it before; the arrow lodged in its side was proof of that. It was a feline demon, one of the hardest to take down due to its agility and cleverness. He notched an arrow then held it in place by wrapping his index finger from the hand that grasped the bow around the shaft. Grabbing Yakkul's reins, he steered the mount away from the forest and closer to the fields. His aim was to catch it on its path way, in the open where the target would be more presentable.

"Hurry! Faster!" He watched the demon sprint ahead and cursed under his breath. It would have to be a chase then. He couldn't hear the hollers of the men behind him, could only concentrate on the demon that had just burst forth from the tree line.

"YAKKUL!" Claws raked through the air just above Ashitaka's head. If Yakkul hadn't side stepped, his neck would carry nothing. The demon yowled and skid along the field, his hind end whipping around to launch itself after it's pursuer.

Ashitaka twisted and sent an arrow flying behind him, barely missing the beast as it charged forward. With eyes glowing red and teeth extended to its full demon length, the demon's wrath was visible.

The feeble attempts from the men behind the beast did not deter the demon, nor did they aid in Ashitaka's plight. He knew that at the speed of the demon's run, the men had no chance of catching the beast as it was and with it behind him, there was a good chance that the demon could out maneuver him. He knew what he had to do.

Grabbing his mounts reins, he pulled hard and to the side; turning Yakkul around forcibly. Skidding, digging his hooves into the patchy ground, the elk nickered and reared his head against the movement, but could none the less do as commanded. Ashitaka had a split second to react and with a quick breath, he jumped to his saddle then hurdled himself towards the demon's open mouth, blade drawn.

Blood ran hot along Ashitaka's blade and arm as his sword sliced through the demon's jaw and neck. Tendons and muscle snapped and retracted. Veins and nerves broke and began to spasm. His sword bit deep into the bone of the shoulder and the demon's blood littered the ground as Ashitaka's grip was wrenched open and away from his sword; thrown to the ground by his own momentum.

Groaning from the impact, Ashitaka rose to his knees, grabbing automatically for the dagger in his boot as he watched the demon thrash about. It fought to get the sword out of its shoulder, even as it yowled and whined through an open hole that used to be its mouth.

The men finally caught up, their mounts sweating and fighting to breath as they side stepped cautiously. Spears were thrown, as were arrows launched. It screamed horribly as it lashed out at the new threats. Its eyes blurring over even as it fought to live and to kill.

Ashitaka stood, fighting against the aches that were forming from his fall. Eyes cold and determined, he moved forward. With a dodge and a quick thrust of his blade, the demon was dispatched.

The men quieted, watching as the sliced head fell next to its quickly decomposing body. They could hear the spirit of the demon scream through the air as it was released into it's after life.

"Steady your mounts then bury what's left," called out one of the men as he dismounted. To his companion that had joined him on the ground, he grumbled. "Why the hell does he always get the kill? For once I would like to get the chance."

His friend chuckled as he grabbed at the shovel under his pack and saddle. "You're wife is anal retentive. If she can't love you for being yourself and demands that you be the hero in everything then tell her to get on a horse next time the alarm sounds and chase after a demon. We'll see how she fares then." His face screwed in a comical expression of a woman screaming bloody murder.

Jirracai, the towns healer, strode up between the men, his wide shoulders nudging them aside none to gently. "Enough you two- get to work." Everyone knew that if the demon was not put to rest under the earth and buried with a seal, it could reawaken and be even more powerful then it's previous existence. Grimacing at the blood and skirting around the puddles on the ground, the healer made his way toward Ashitaka. He had administered to the man for some time and had come to be on close terms with him, but then again, he was on close terms with many in the village.

Sighing, he placed a stern look on his face when he neared his patient. "I thought I told you to take it easy on the next hunt."

Ashitaka looked up at the healer; the usual fierceness in his eyes that came from the hunt was starting to dissipate. "I know."

"Then why the hell did you pull a stunt like -jumping from the ramparts and -jumping from Yakkul?" When he received no answer Jirracai nudged Ashitaka's side with his steel capped boots, smirking when the man yelled out and fell away from him.

"Easy! That hurts!"

"Baka. Get your sword then meet me over by my horse. I'll have to re suture your wound before we head back into town.

Ashitaka watched the healer stomp away. Adding pressure to his side to try and steam the flow of blood and pain, he turned to glare at his sword. Waiting for the demon to deteriorate more in order to release his blade, he sat down. What a hunt. It was a quick one, but definitely high up there on the 'ouch' meter. If he hadn't gotten slashed the week before, he would've been fine. Rubbing his neck, he watched as the men around him began to dig a shallow hole. The demons were getting faster and stronger and the hunts were more and more dangerous.

Being the warrior that he was, his courage and need to protect kept him at the front of the line. If the alarm sounded, he would defend and when it didn't, he would worry. In honesty, he was getting tired of the constant battles. The stress would make sleep hard to come by and even if the dreams did come, they were chaotic and filled with demon's and wolves. In some of his nightmares-his home village would be attacked by demons and he would be powerless to stop them.

His sword hit the ground with a thud. Groaning against the movement, he retrieved his weapon and made his way over to Jirracai. He noted that the man's long blond hair was tied tightly behind his blue cloak in several more bands than he usually wore. It was unorthodox, in Ashitaka's mind, for a healer to wear his hair in such a fashion. Women normally sported the hair style. But then again the healer was all around unorthodox. The sight of blood made the healer woozy and God help the person that accidentally gets blood on the healer's personal clothing. The act normally resulted in a scream and a punch to the face. And Jirracai was no push over when it came to fighting. Ashitaka had to admit that the man would probably beat him in a hand to hand combat any day.

"You know the drill."

Not looking over his shoulder, the healer rolled out his kit and began disinfecting his equipment. The hooked sewing needle made Ashitaka swallow with distaste as he shrugged gently from his shirt. Presenting his back and sitting on the grass, he placed his head in his hand, resting. "How bad is it?"

Jirracai bent and poured alcohol over Ashitaka's side, expecting the hiss that emitted from his patient. "You'll live. But I'm warning you: No hunts for the next fortnight. You--- I said no!" He cut off the complaint that began to form. "You can't re-open this wound one more time or the skin will heal wrong and you'll not be able to lift your arm up higher than your neck. You know damned well that you need arm dexterity and maneuverability in order to fight effectively." The Healer set about sewing up the gash, making sure to avoid aggravating the wound more than needed. Ashitaka was a brave man indeed. The fact that he was now piercing swollen flesh and his patient stayed calm and quiet was a feat to under take. Thank the heavens though that the bleeding had stopped.

"That should do it. Have Yakkul _walk _you back to town. Take a few swigs of this to easy your mind till you get there." Jirracai handed the bottle of imported alcohol over to the lad.

"Thanks." Taking two long gulps of the fiery liquid, Ashitaka handed the bottle back. Getting up, he sheathed his sword and went to his mount. It was going to be a long ride back home. Being mid morning already it would most likely be nightfall by the time they would make it back to Iron town; even with Yakkul's long stride.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews! They really keep me up and running. See you all again int he next chapter. 

-Chii


	5. Reunion

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Miyasaki's characters.

**Author's Notes: **Took a while for me to get this chapter up. Hang in with me. Again, I appreciate everyone that reviewed! The encouragements and thoughtful critics were a big help. Reviews are forever welcome!

* * *

Yakkul woke Ashitaka from his sleep by jolting his gait

The slow and steady gait of his mount was the first thing Ashitaka registered as he came to. When the hell had he fallen asleep? Mumbling incoherent words, Ashitaka fought to sit up. Having been slumped over Yakkul too long, his back was stiff. Why wasn't he back at Iron town? Judging from the darkness of the night it had to be at least two hours past sun down. Rubbing his face, he winced from the pain in his side that the movement had caused. He gingerly felt around his wound, pleased when the bandage was still in good condition with no blood overflow. Damn it, why wasn't he home.

"Alright, Yakkul, what's your excuse?" Ashitaka pulled the reins in, stopping Yakkul. "I expected you to take me home, not out into the woods more." He looked around, noting that he had no bearing on where he was. The forest here was dense and the sky was only seen through small patches in the leaves; too small an amount to be able to read the stars. Brows drawn down now in frustration he raked his hair back roughly as he fought to think through the dull drumming of his pain. One thing was for sure, he needed to get off and stretch before setting off for Iron town. Dismounting from the worn leather saddle, Ashitaka cast the reins over Yakkul's head and released the tethers.

"I'll take a reprieve from your exiting excursion if you don't mind." he told the elk as he patted its neck. "When you and I are ready, though, I want you to take us back to Iron town, alright?"

At Yakkul's nod, Ashitaka smiled and took the saddle from Yakkul's back, placing the light leather beside a nursing log.

The forest was quiet for the most part, Ashitaka thought as he went in search for a small stream. Its usual bird calls and chipmunk chirps were absent. Though, he remembered, the absence of the kodama was the worst silence of all. Sighing, he continued through the brush at his feet. Normally, the absence of noise told Ashitaka to be on guard for a demon about, but for some reason, he felt at peace here. He felt no threat and apparently nor did Yakkul because the elk was right now grazing on a patch of sweet grass, his ears free of twitching and his flanks un raised.

Making his way past a splattering of trees, Ashitaka found himself right on the edge of small pond. Its calm waters were calling to him like no other. Walking around its edge, he found a spot that was clear of foliage. As he disrobed, he surveyed the area once more. It was wonderfully peaceful and lush. Much like the forest had been before the great battle and fall. Though the trees were a little thinner due to their young age their leaves and branches spread out widely as if embracing the community around them. It was as if the forest breathed once more; like it used to.

Before the usual subtle feeling of guilt rolled through Ashitaka, he shrugged from his last piece of outer clothing and moved into the lake with only his bandages and shorts for modesty's sake. The water was surprisingly warm as he waded in to his hips. Careful not to get his bindings wet, he bent and scooped water up and splashed his face.

It felt good and refreshing. Rubbing the dirt and grime off, he set about cleaning what he could.

Eyes narrowed, San kept her gaze on the human bathing in the distance. Her brothers had gone hunting and had left her to do what ever with the early night as she wanted. After having found some herbs to start a poultice, she grabbed up her pelt pouch and went in search of the mineral ponds. She had found, through her tinkering, that those specific ponds had been the best in making the poultice strong and functional. Though her brothers had initially fought her humanly efforts to help with hunting wounds, they couldn't deny that the crushed herbs did make the healing better. However, her attention was far from the plants and now on the intruder that was contaminating their water with sweat and dirt.

How dare he? She thought as she drew closer. It was a male; that was for sure. Though his back was to her, she could tell from the build that it was a man. And one that was strong as well. She noted his bandaged side and the way he favored it. Good, an injury meant a weaker prey. Crouching low, San moved closer

She drew close enough to make out thin white scars that marred the man's tan back. Right on the waters edge, she drew her dagger from her belt. She could feel her heart pulse as she readied for the jump. She had to be quick and strike fast.

With a low growl, San launched herself at him.

At the last second, before her dagger could plunge home, he turned and deflected her wrist. With the momentum from the launch, her mass was redirected and she was thrown into the water. Wet hair clung around her face, blocking some of her vision as she regained her balance and twisted to meet her prey. She lashed out at the human with her knife and nails, frustrated when the man simply slapped her hands away at each attempt. Why wasn't she gutting him?

Anger and confusion coursed through her as she spun hard through the water to gain distance from him. It was obvious that this human knew how to fight. Enough so that his impenetrable defense was all he needed for her attacks. Knife held up in defense, she yanked her wet hair from her face. She needed to see completely to deal with…

Great Spirits…

Ashitaka? When had she begun to breathe so hard? She had certainly kept her breathing controlled while fighting. Chest heaving and soaked to the bone, San unconsciously dropped the knife to her side. It's pale bone handle just skimming the water at her bare thigh as she gaped at him.

He was so different! The last she had seen him, he had been a young man. His black hair had been cut short and his build had been of lean strength. Though his body retained the lean muscles, they had expanded over his chest and shoulders making him a more formidable look, strong, yes that was it. It was a controlled strength that was now physically shown. She found her gaze following the water that fell down his chest and over his abdomen. When the water's trail went down over his hips, her eyes snapped up to his face. It was safer, for there was familiarity in his face more than in his body. His strong eyebrows, now set in a slight frown, covered his unique eyes, while just below, on his left cheek there was a scar that she herself had made. She found herself unable to resist catching his gaze. His eyes…when have his eyes become so piercing?

It was as if he was looking through to her soul, as her mothers eyes had once done. Yet, his were almost too personal. Too deep. The thought brought her upright and out of her temporary shock. Lifting her chin in defiance, she fought the exited shivers that ran through her.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

Ashitaka had looked his fill, just as she had. He had never thought that when he found San again that she would be a woman. He had always pictured the thin child with wind blown hair only tethered by the head band and some haphazard cutting. Now, standing before him, thigh deep in a pond and soaked through from their tussle was a grown up San.

The first thing that he noted was the fact that her body had definitely filled out. No longer was she of skin and bone. Her thin figure was more lush and defined. Where her chest had been flat, she was now developed. Her hips had widened adding curves to her frame, and her legs…from what he could see and the fact that she stood almost eye to eye with him told him that she had long and firm legs; must be from all that running. As he shifted his weight his gaze moved upwards once more, noting that she wore only her over shirt, with no sleeves and her under garments. The length of the shirt hid the dark shorts that were, he supposed, always under her skirt.

When he reached her face, though, he found himself searching for something. A piece of recognition, he guessed. Her hair was longer and pulled back. Only low bangs framed her face. The head band and her eyes were what saved him from finding her physical appearance foreign. The royal head band and her deep eyes brought him to focus.

At her question, said in that demanding tone brought a sense of happiness to him. Though she had changed in body, she was still San, princess Mononoke. A smile played on his lips as he answered her. "Bathing."

"This is a sacred pond."

"Is it? I didn't know that." Her voice has deepened, he noted.

"Ashitaka?"

Unable to deny himself his joy any longer, he waded towards her. Ignoring the fact that she took a cautious step back, he caught her up and hugged her close. "You came back!"

She slowly relaxed in his embrace and when she did, he felt her bring an arm around his back in her own greeting.

* * *

-Chii


	6. Reunion continued

Pulling back from his embrace, San took a quick scan of the surrounding forest. "We seriously shouldn't be in here." She turned and headed towards the pool's shallow edge. "Where's Yakkul?"

"How do you know he's with me?" asked Ashitaka as he followed after her.

"You have his scent on you." She said simply.

Grimacing at the thought, Ashitaka winced when he pulled himself up on to the dry, mossy bank. Now that he was out of the water the wind was much more noticeable. The cool breeze sending shivers through him which only increased the tension on his bandages. Looking down he noted that the bandages still held firm and clean, even soaked. Thank the gods for small miracles. He would not have enjoyed another tongue lashing from Jirracai. "I forgot how keen your senses are. It's been a while." Slumping against a broken nursing log, Ashitaka grabbed at some moss that clung to the underside of it and began to soak up the water that lingered on his skin. As he did so his mind raced through all of the questions he longed to ask San. Where had she gone? Where were her brothers? Was she back for good? Had she seen the improved Iron Town? He wanted to know everything and more but he didn't ask; knowing that if he pushed her for too much right away she would shy away from him. Instead he chose to answer her question. "He should be over there." He pointed back to where he remembered dismounting.

Checking the direction and knowing the clearing just beyond the small tree line, San nodded and came to crouch down by the end of the nursing log, her eyes watching Ashitaka's hands as he deftly mopped up the droplets of warm spring water that clung to his arms and lower legs. She waited until he was finished to ask, "Why are you in the forest?"

Ashitaka dropped the moss and ran a hand through his hair. Glancing sideways at her he smiled inwardly at the hesitancy in her voice and her actions. It looked like he would have to bear with the old formality a bit longer. "You'll have to ask Yakkul that. I passed out while on the way back to town." At her pointed look at his bandages he covered his side with his hand, embarrassed. "This was an accident."

"Were you hunting?" She asked quietly.

"To an extent." Had she noticed the deamons that haunted the surround forests? Judging from her face he gathered that she hadn't come across any yet. A sense of relief and foreboding filled Ashitaka. If she hadn't come across the demons then she hadn't yet been harmed by them, but having to tell her one more thing about the damage done to the forest…"Where are your brothers?"

She noted the change in his voice. "Hunting," she said with an accusatory tone.

"Ah." Of course they were.

"Ashitaka." San sat down. Near enough to him that she could almost feel the heat that was leaving his body, but still far enough to ensure her sanity. She knew that if she were to touch him again that she would not be able to focus on the information she was bent on getting. "What happened while I was away?"

"What do you want to know, San?"

She studied his face as she asked, "I still see the smoke stacks in the distance."

Popping a shoulder, he answered her. "When you left, we were in the process of taking down the bellows, right? Well, after the stacks were taken down and most of the inner workings dismantled, one of the Lady Amiboshi's workers-"

"One of the sick ones?"

"Yes, one of the sick ones. They're called lepers…well, one of them, his name was Sano, came up with the idea that the bellows could be reconstructed for a different purpose. Rather than making guns and blades, they created a bath house." At her confused look, he explained. "A bath house is a place where people go to bath and relax in heated water. The bellows were redirected to create the heat for the baths. It isn't a big part of the town mind you, but a large part of the town's income is from the travelers that visit the baths."

"Wait. You are saying that people are coming to the town to bathe?"

"Not solely, but yes." He smiled a little at the face she pulled. "Not everyone finds the act of cleaning one's self repulsive." His smile widened at her glare. "It is a vacation place for travelers and also a trading spot. We trade mostly minerals and herbs that are grown or found on the sides of the town's hill range."

San's frown remained as she contemplated how much more the humans will take from the earth. This had always been a sore spot and one that, it would seem, always would be. "Human's should mind what they take."

Ashitaka wisely let her say her piece and moved on. "The forest grew back quickly, as you know…but with it…came a new issue."

Her frown deepened.

"About a month after you left, there was a death of a girl by the north river side. I was asleep when the mother came screaming back in to town with her dead child in her arms. She said that a demon had killed her girl and that it had climbed from the water with fangs and red eyes. When the town healer, Jirracai, looked the child over he confirmed the mother's testament." He raised his arm where the faint traces of his curse could still be seen. "She was covered in curse marks where the demon had caught her throat."

"Was it a wandering demon?" San was used to the occasional demon. When beasts went mad or spirits allowed their anger and hate to consume them.

"That's what we thought in the beginning. We formed a small group to hunt down the demon. Stop it from attacking others. We found it further along the river attacking a small village about a day's ride away. It had destroyed half of the homes by the time we reached it and cornered it. After it was killed we dragged it from the town and left it to rot. We learned the next day that leaving it was mistake." Ashitaka's head bowed as he fought against the images that flitted through his mind. Dead bodies, cursed corpses, severed limbs and blood…so much blood. "The demon was not like other demons. Where the others would decompose quickly, this one did not. Left unburied, the demon rose once more as a raging corpse. It attacked the same village again. We- we were unable to get back to it in time. It was finished before we could rip its head off once more."

Steadying himself with a deep breath, he plunged on, looking up through the tree's branches. "Fate would have it that a traveling monk came along and suggested that we bury the beast and he could seal it away. We camped there for a couple days to make sure the thing wouldn't rise again. When we were certain, we packed up and returned home. The monk accompanied us and actually took up residence in Iron town." He chuckled. "Weird guy. Chinsai. As far as I know, he's only there for the women and the sealing. He really doesn't do much else…" Quieting, he finally turned to look at San. She had stayed quiet and still during his recollection. She was looking at him with an expression that he had never seen on her. Unsettled, he looked away again and ran a hand through his hair. "But, anyway- that type of demon…there's been more of them. Ever since that first one, there have been more. About once or twice a week we find one or are attacked by them. We think that they are coming from the remains of the old forest. Most of the time they have a shape to them that resembles an animal in some way but sometimes they are shapeless masses that just seem bent on killing and cursing."

A snap of a twig brought Ashitaka and San to jerk around, but it was only Yakkul. Ambling his way slowly towards the two, the elk bent his head to nibble at some edibles that grew abundantly by the spring.

"So that is what happened to your side?" San gestured with a blade of grass at his bandages.

"Yes."

"You're not…you know- cursed again are you?"

He shook his head. "No. We've found that only the ones with red eyes or those damned cursed diseased ones pass on a anything like a curse. With our strategies our defensive groups very rarely get hurt or cursed."

She eyed the many marks that seemed to pattern his chest and arms and knew that he had taken the brunt of the attacks. "Do the guns that that woman made help?" She couldn't keep the scathing from her voice.

"No. We don't use guns."

She made a scoffing sound.

"We don't. Lady Aboshi- and the town, decided to ban them." The look on her face said it all. "Look, I am not saying that there aren't any guns there. There are too many people coming and going to regulate that. But the people that stay there are not allowed them and the demon fighters- we figured that we don't need to use guns when guns got us into this mess…"

San gave a skeptic glance but shifted to another topic. "So you've been fighting these demons for a little over a year now. Sounds like my brothers and I will have to be on the lookout."

"You will. There've been plenty of sightings throughout this forest."

"Well. I'm sure that it won't be anything we can't handle."

"Don't treat this lightly." Concerned, Ashitaka reached out to grab her arm and stilled when she shifted back instinctively again. It made their time apart all the more real to him. His hand closed on air and he pulled away from her. "Just…be careful," he said to the ground.

Shifting slightly back to a regular sitting position, San inwardly cursed herself for jerking back. It wasn't like she was trying to hurt him…it was just…"I've been away a while." Thank you princess obvious. "I mean…I've travelled the eastern boarder by the sea." She eyed him imploringly as she tried to reestablish the easy conversation. When he finally lifted his eyes to her she almost sighed in thanks. "I went as far as the northern mountains where my mother was born."

"I didn't know your mother was from the mountains."

She smiled sadly. Even now the topic of her mother, her wolf mother, hurt. "Most of the old gods were from the mountains. My mother used to tell me that there was no greater place to live than by the mountain side. I can understand why. It was beautiful there. Rich and dense forests; with spirits of the old and plenty of kill. My brothers and I were able to get along very well there."

"Then why did you come back?" His eyes were piercing her again and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she picked at a scab on her elbow.

"When we got word through the Okudama that the forest was almost fully returned we decided to return. This was our mothers home and the forest ours to protect. We figured that we were duty bound to return and continue as we once had."

"So you came back for duty." The frustration was sharp and cruel.

"Well, yes. That and the fact that this is my home. I missed it." Awkward with the tension she could feel and helpless to relieve it, San stood up.

Ashitaka followed suit and stood without looking at her. He knew she was done with that topic. "At least you're home and in one piece," he forced himself to say. Glancing around he spotted Yakkul pawing the ground to get at some tastier roots. "I should be heading back to Iron town. They'll be wondering where I am." He made his way over to his discarded clothing, careful to not slip on the bank of the pond.

As she watched him tug on his clothing she bit the inside of her cheek. He was frustrated and she knew why but she couldn't say what he wanted to hear. It was too personal for her to include him in her reasons for returning. It was true that he was part of it, perhaps more than even she could admit to herself, but that didn't make it any easier to tell him that. When he was fully clothed, he moved to saddle Yakkul. Searching for something to say, she stepped over to the elk's side to scratch his neck. "You look different." Why the hell was she discussing how he looked?

On the other side of Yakkul, Ashitaka set the saddle in place. He could just make out her hair behind Yakkul's neck. "So do you."

Touche. Giving the elk an affectionate nuzzle, San stepped back and tossed the reigns over Yakkul's head and onto the saddle's horn. "When did you get a saddle for him? You used to ride him without one."

Balling his hands into fists and closing his eyes, Ashitaka prayed for his usual patience. Where the hell had it gone? "A saddle helps me to have something to grip during a battle that won't hurt him." He went around Yakkul to secure the other straps.

"But surely-"

"San!" Opening his eyes Ashitaka was shocked to find himself grasping San's shoulders in a firm grip. Her startled face said that she was shocked as well. Her gasp- the only thing that had him loosening his grip and stepping away from her. "Sorry. I just…I am tired and sore…"

"No, I was ram…rambling…" He had never done that before…

Ashitaka grimaced and raked his hair back. The look on her face made him feel like a heel. "San, I…" Speechless, he glared at the ground between them. Where had the easiness gone between them? Just looking at her put him on edge. What was wrong with him? Weren't they supposed to be friends? Supposed to be more than that? Never before has he grabbed at her like that. He had always taken care to treat her like a skittish wolf. Though he knew her to be human, the wolf part of her was always present and with it came the reservations of a wild animal. He needed to take a step back and apologize. He wasn't himself. He wasn't calm. As distracted as he was with himself and his actions, he did not see the hand before it struck. Stars blinked in his eyes, he turned a red cheek around to glare at San.

"Grab me like that again and I will make sure you lose your hands." Anger, it seems, had quickly replaced the shock.

"What the hell are you hitting me for?" He yelled back.

"All I was doing was talking to you and you-"

"I what? I grabbed your arms- that's all! Forgive me for being human!"

San's eyes flashed, her anger mounting. "Why would you grab me for just talking to you?"

"Talking? You were bullshitting me! Come back here for duty! You look different! Yakkul's got a saddle! Bullshit!"

"Bullshi-! I DID come back here for duty! And you and he DO look diff-you know what? Go. Go back to your town and good riddance. I don't want to see you." She shoved at his chest, which shoved him into Yakkul, who nickered in annoyance.

"You don't want-"

"Go! Go back to your town and your women and stay there." She spun around and marched away.

"My wom- what?" Ashitaka jolted forward and caught San's elbow. "Now wait just a minute! I-" Wam! Once more his face stung from a blow, only this time it was not from an open palm. Cursing, Ashitaka jerked the elbow that he still clutched and brought San crashing into his chest where he secured her against him with a restraining arm. "Be still! Gods you hit hard."

Struggling against him she kicked out which only made him shift them both to their knees. "Let me go!"

"San! Ignoring the stars that receded for the second time, Ashitaka held the woman more firmly in his arms. "Calm down! I said I'm sorry!" Though she continued to struggle, he reveled in having her against his chest. Instinctively, Ashitaka gentled his hold and molded her to him in an embrace. One hand found its way into her hair and the other around her waist.

Slowly, she stilled. Registering that he was no longer holding her with any grip but stroking her hair and murmuring apologies, she calmed. This embrace was so familiar and so…so…Ashitaka, that she found herself responding to him. Her arms came up and clung to his shoulders as she breathed in his scent. His words were finally getting through to her.

"I waited for you. I should've left but I couldn't. Every night I thought that I was an idiot then every morning I thought- one more day." He eased back, stroking her hair from her face. "I never forgot."

Looking up at him, San felt her heart give a lurch. "Neither did I." She felt the tension unwind and could feel the great expanse of air that he breathed in and released. He understood.

As quickly as their anger had flared, it cooled. Ashitaka inched his forehead down to hers and rested there. "I'm sorry."

San's eyes traced the bruise that was forming on his jaw. It was her turn to feel rotten. This would be the second time she had marked his face and both times he had only tried to hold her. Why was she so conflicted? This was Ashitaka after all. Sighing, she retreated away from him, unaware that she had wrapped an arm around her front. "I just…don't like being grabbed."

Ashitaka nodded and stood up. A gasp escaped his lips as pain laced through his side. Looking down he found his side had opened up once more from their little scuffle. "I'll have to get back to town to have this looked at again." Though he said the words he was worried that if he left now, when there was confusion between them, it would cause an even bigger rift.

Yakkul came ambling over to Ashitaka's side.

Reaching out, San rubbed the elk's nose in silent affection. "Get him home safely boy."

"San-"

"I'll be here when you're better." A sad smile flitted across her face before she turned and trotted back into the forest, leaving Ashitaka alone with his mount and his confusion. It wasn't how she had pictured seeing him again. She hadn't taken into consideration that the boy she had known would've turned into a man. Didn't take into account that her time away…and her …encounter…had affected her more than she had known. Damn it. Why did they have to quarrel? Why did he have to grab her? Why did he have to grab her like that damned man had?


End file.
